Loved By You 2: Wedding and More
by NessieCullen2005
Summary: This is about the wedding and what happens afterwards.
1. Preface

Loved By You 2: The Wedding and More

Preface

Today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. So why do I feel so guilty. Why do we put ourselves in this situation? I love him, I know I do.

"I can do this, I can do this." I keep telling myself. I was MADLY in love, so I know I can do this.

"Let's do this".


	2. The Night Before The Wedding

Chapter One

The Night before the Wedding

I can't believe I'm doing this. This is, this is, Oh Jake is going to get so mad at us. I was nervous I mean, never in a million years would I think that my mom of all people, my Aunts, and my grandma Esme would do this to me. Tonight is my last night of being a Cullen. Tomorrow my last night will change to Black. So what did they want to do. They had a half naked man jump out of a big cake. My eyes must have popped out of my head because Rosalie couldn't stop laughing, Alice was sticking money into the man's G string, mom telling ME to stick money in his G string and grandma is just shaking her head.

Why, why in the world would they think this was okay. The bad thing about tonight is that Jake is out with the guys. Not just his pack but out with my Uncles, my dad and my grandpa Carlisle. I don't even want to know what is going on there or where they took him. All I want is for this guy to get his butt out of my face.

"Nessie, come on have fun. This is for you remember that."

"No Aunt Alice this is for you. This is not my kind of fun. The only butt I want to look at is Jake's."

"Ewww". Aunt Rosalie said. They still had the whole love/hate kind of relationship, but I think that they secretly love each other. They just have more fun making fun. I rolled my eyes.

Soon after that the party was over. Thank you there is a God. Alice paid the man and he winked at me and left. Great.

"Okay, so why can't Jake stay with me tonight?" I whined.

"Nessie, we have been over this. The groom is not allowed to see the bride until she is walking down the asile. So stop being a baby." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Hows that for being a baby." I made my way upstairs to my room. "Goodnight everyone." I yelled knowing that they will be able to here me.

"My lastnight as a Cullen. Tomorrow I'll be a married women." I whisper before I fell asleep.


	3. The Wedding pt 1

Chapter Two

The Wedding

I looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe that it is happing today. Today my last name will be changed to Black. Not that I'm complainning. I am very lucky to have Jake in my life. Mom and Aunt Alice did a good job on picking out my dress. It was strapless, white dress with red in it. The train was very long. Aunt Rose did my hair. She didn't have to curl it because it already has ringlets. She pin half of it into a bun on top of my head. The vail wraps around the bun and goes down to my waist. Alice took charge of the invites, so there is alot of people here. All of the wolf pack is here, thats including their imprints and children. And all of the vampire family and friends. So you can say that I am nervous.

I know it is stupid to be nervous, but dad says its normal. Why should I be nervous. I mean I love him, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, so why am I nervous.

_'Nessie, it is normal. Your mother was nervous and to be honest so was I. I can tell you right now that Jake is really nervous. He can't sit still."_

"Thanks daddy."My father was sitting in the rocking chair that was once my mother's. I walked over to him and gave my father a hug. I sat on his lap, I was still a dadd'y girl. He walked me back and forth. I must have been really nervous because he was rubbing circles in my back to calm me.

Mom walks into the room and snaps a picture. 'Thanks mom, let me guess for the memory book?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Wow it's almost time. My baby girl, you do look beautiful. Oh if only I could cry." I looked at my mom. I got up off my dad's lap to go hug my mom.

"Mom it's not like you wont see me again. After the Honeymoon I'll be back."

"I know honey, Ok well its almost time. I'll see you down stairs." My mother gave me one more hug, kissed dad on the cheek and made her way down stairs.

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. "Dad, I can't believe this is all happening. I am so happy."

"My little girl is now a women. How did this happen. Jakes a good man. I know that he will take good care of you. If he doesn't then he will have to deal with nine angry vampires." he was teasing me. _'Thanks dad you are a real trooper.' _The wedding march began to play.

"Its time sweetie." He hold out his arm for me and I tooked it all to willing.

"Okay let's do this."


	4. The Wedding Pt 2

Chapter Three

The Wedding Pt. 2

As Dad and I made our way down stairs, I was getting more and more nervous.

_'Ness, you will be fine, He will take care of you.'_

_'I know, I know.'_ I smiled at my dad and squeezed his arm. I kept my mind close cause I didn't really want to hear what people where thinking. I didn't even want to know what Jake was thinking. I had made Jake a promise way back, that I will not listen into his head unless he wanted me too. I kept true to my word.

We walk donw the stairs, heading towards the door. I can hear everyone 'Ahs and Ohhs' and Oh my Goodness'. I couldn't get myself to look at them. I was only looking at him. When my eyes met his I couldn't think of anything but him. We reach him and the pastor annouce "Who gives this women to this man." Dad shouted proudley. "Her family and I do." Then he lifts my vail, kisses my cheek, and places my hand into Jakes. Jake led me up to the alter, our eyes never leaving each other. I wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. I just keft looking at Jake. Showing him Imagines of us in the past to the prestent.

Jake and I have been through alot and now we are finally getting our happiness. We deserve it. When it came to the 'I do', I had so much emotion that it came out to only a whisper. But I knew everyone heard it, Jake nearly shouted his. Everyone laughed at him.

The next thing I heard was "you may now kiss your bride." Jake didn't need much convinceing. He takes my face into his hand and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. it was a short sweet kiss. We didn't really want a make out session in front of everyone. "I now like to be the first to introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Black." Everyone cheered and clapped as we made our way down the asile. Once Alice was next to me, she dragged my up stairs to get into my reception dress. Which was just a plain tight fitting white strapless dress.

We made our way down stairs to meet Jacob. She told us to stay until we hear our names called. I felt Jake put his arms around my waist.

"You looked so beautiful today, Mrs. black." I smiled at my new name.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. black. And thank you." I turned around so I could kiss him.

"And now its time for the grand appearance of Mr. and Mrs. Black." We were still kissing when the back doors open and every started clapping. We made our way outside and everone said their Congrats. We made our way to the dance floor to dance the first dance. The song that we choosen was Forever by John Stamos. He sang that song on Full House. After we dance, it was time for the father/daughter dance. The song that was playing was the Lullaby that he had written for me.

"I'm going to miss you dad. I mean I'm use to seeing you guys every day and now that I will be leaving for the Honeymoon I won't get to see you as much." I hugged my dad close. I had tears rolling down my cheek.

"Nessie, I love you so much. I will be counting the days when you and Jake get back. But I want yo two to have fun. Don't worry about us. It's only half a month. I'll be there at the airport to pick you guys up." Dad gave me a kiss on the cheeks and wiped my tears away.

"I love you too daddy."

After what seem like forever with dancing and all Jake and I headed towards my car. MY CAR what the hell happen to my car.

"EMMETT, what did you do to my baby." All over my car was condoms open, not open, blown up like it was a balloon. Things written all over the car's windows. This read Emmett.

"I just wanted to guys be make sure you are safe." I threw my shoe at Emmett. Jake kissed me and we made our way over to the car. Before I got in, I waved to everyone and blew them kisses. Jake got inside the driver's side and took my hand. I kissed him and we drove off to the airport to start our Honeymoon.


	5. The Honeymoon

Chapter Four

The Honeymoon

So I was wrong. I thought we were going to the airport but My Uncles thought we should spend the night at a Hotel. The Hilton. Nice.

"Jake, why are we going to a hotel? I mean, why not just go straight to the airport?" I asked him confusion plainly on my face.

"Because, were we are going we can't have the car. So Emmett and Jasper got us a room at the very top room. The biggest one, and then your family is going to meet us at the airport so we won't have to leave the car." Oh as we parked the car the bell boys came over and took our bags. As we started to was away, Jake stop and turn around head towards the car. I was about to ask him if he forgot something when I saw him grap a handful of unopen condoms.

"Nice Jake." I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. I hear the bell boys snicker when they saw Jake grab the condoms. That was embarrasing. Jake made his way beside me and took my hand. I glared and him to see him smile, then I had to smile. I couldn't stay mad at him.

They gave us our room key and we followed the bag boys. I'm sure they have a name but I really could care less what it was. Tonight was my honeymoon. My wedding night and since Jake grabbed a handful of condoms better put them to some use. Hehe. I was nervous and I'm sure it was easy to see. But Jake said nothing. My guess is that he was too. I mean its not like we haven't.....explore each other before but....I mean come on it is our wedding night after all.

Once we got to our floor, I notice that we were the only room on the top level. We hand the whole floor. God I do love my uncles. They open the door for us and set our bag down. Jake must have given them one heck of a tip because they had a really shocked look on their faces before leaving us alone.

I walked over to the window and open the curtains. We had a beautiful view of the city. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I lean my head back against his chest. Hearing his heart beat always calm my nerves down. I turn around and looked at him.

" Do you know that you had made me very happy Nessie. I love you SO much that I don't know how to tell you." He took my face into his hands. I stood on my tiptoes and I kissed him. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well since you can't tell me and you did grab a handfull of Emmett's gifts, you could show me." I didn't need to say more because soon mine and his clothes were off and he was carrying me to the big king size bed.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I had my head resting on Jake bare chest, he was rubbing my back and arm. I knew that was wasn't asleep and he knew that I wasn't.

"So are you ever going to tell me were we are going for our honeymoon?" I asked him. He stopped moving his arm and thought about it. I adjust myself so that I could see his face.

"I will give you a hint. We are going to a place where your favorite Legend once lived." I thought this for a moment. Dracula, he was my favorite legend. OH MY GOD we are going to Romania.

"No way. Romania, we are going to Romania?" Jake just nodded his head and we went for round two.


	6. Going To Romania

Chapter Five

Going To Romania

I couldn't believe that we were going to Romania. The plan was that we are meeting my family at the airport so dad can

drive the car back. Jacob say that going to Romania for our honeymoon was my mother's idea. Way too go mom, I have to be sure to thank her at the airport. Jake and I were still laying in bed, our flight wasn't till 1:30 and it was now 10:00.

I knew Jake was wake because he was rubbing circles on my back. I'm sure that he knew that I was awake too. I turn so I could lay on my elbow and look at him. His eyes are close but he has a smile on his face.

"Nessie, last night was........I'm at lost for words. Its a good thing Emmett gave us all those...." I cut him off by placing my lips on his.

"Yes and I saw more in your luggage." I whisper on his lips. I felt him smile.

"Those are a gift from Quil."

"Of course, cause Uncle Emmett didn't give us enough." He laugh. He hugged me into him and again my head was on his chest.

We finally got out of bed and I took a shower. While I was in the shower, Jake ordered room service. My favorite, pancakes. I got out of the shower wearing a towel and started eating. Jake looked at me and I swear I saw desire in those eyes. Desire to throw the pancake and my towel on the floor and use on of Quil's gifts.

"I see what you are thinking and I am hungry. Plus you still have to get ready because it is almost 11:30. We don't want to miss our plane, now do we?" I knew that was a stupid question. If Jake could have his way, he would have loved to miss this plane and catch the next one.

"Fine." Then he left the room to take a shower.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

We were at the airport waiting to meet my family. They are taking the car and we get to say goodbye all over again. Great. I smelt them before I saw them. That familiar scent of my family. I would know it from anywhere.

"Nessie, baby." My mother said only loud enough for inhuman's ears. She let go of my father and made her way to my side. Dad came up and was on my other side. Emmett playfully hit Jake's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and Emmett.

"What?"

"What? Don't play innocent. You put condoms on my car." I wanted to yell but I didn't want to attrack attention to us.

"Yeah and it looks like there is some missing." He hit Jake's shoulder again and Jake gave him a big grin. Boys, you think that they are men then they prove you wrong.

'_Not all of us. Just mostly Emmett.'_ I laugh at my father's thought and gave him a nodded. My mother looked at me confuse show I place my hand on her cheek to show her what me and dad were thinking.

"Your father is like that too." I looked at my dad who look hurt (in a playfull way) and burst out laughing.

"The look on your face dad is priceless."

"The flight to Romania is now broading." The voice on the innercom annouced. We said our goodbye one last time and Jake grabbed my hand and we started to broad the plane.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"First class, man I love your family Ness." Jake said as we were seated to our seats. I looked at him, so much love was shinning in his eyes. We were sitting in our seats now. I lean closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hello, my name is Kamber and I am one of our flight attendents in the first class. Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink." I notice that she was saying this mostly to Jake.

"Hi my name is Nessie and this is my _husband_ Jacob. We are on our honeymoon. I will like a glass of water please." Jake said the same. It look like she was disappointed when i said that Jake was my husband but when she came back with our waters she said nothing more.

Soon we were off into the air. "Are you ready to go to Romania?" Jake ask. Was he nuts. I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him imagies of us in the castle of Count Dracula. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Then his lips found mine and we were off to Romania.


	7. Romania

Chapter Six

Romania

I must have been asleep most of the flight. When I woke up we were still on the plane but no longer in Portland. I looked around, there was very little people in the first class. I looked at Jake and he was still alseep. He was snoring but not loudly. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked out the window. It was night time and stars are every where. It was so beautiful out side.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Jake mumbled and I realized that Jake had my hand so he was seeing what I was thinking.

"I didn't mean to wake you, those were my thoughts. You should go back to sleep." I told him feeling guilty that I had woke him up with my thoughts.

" Nah, it s'okay. I need to awake and spend sometime with my wife."

I grinned and evil grin. "Oh yeah, so you are married huh. Was she worth giving up being single?"

"I was never single. I was always hers." He stated back knowing I was teasing him.

"Well.......good." Was all I could say. He smiled at me and lean over to give me a kiss. It started out little then it grew more urgent. I knew what he wanted but we were on a plane so he couldn't have it. I showed him this as we still kiss. I felt him smile and break away, only our foreheads touching.

I place my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat and a few mintues later I fell back asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Nessie wake up. We are now in Romania." That little word Romania woke me up in an instant. We got off the plane and went to a place that rented cars.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are all out of cars. We will be happy to call you a cab....." The clerk said to us. I think she was worried that Jake was going to get upset. But I guess I would too if I didn't know Jake.

"Thats okay ma'am we will take care of it. Thanks for helping anyway." Jake said and gave her a sweet smile.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I say you were flirting." I teased him.

"Oh man, you caught that huh. Oops." He was teasing back. I laugh. We made our way outside to catch a cab. Once we caught one Jake told him our designation we were off to our expensive hotel.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

We made it to our hotel and I was at lost for words. I didn't know what to say it was.........well it could almost look like a castle. Maybe it once was. We were escorted to our room on the top level. Again a level to ourselves. I saw a looked in Jake's eyes that I knew all too well. I gave the bell boy a tip for carrying our bags and he left. I looked around to find Jacob but couldn't find him anywhere. Then I felt two warm arms pick me up and carry me into the bedroom. Another king size bed. Man I felt like royalty.

He was kissing me the whole way into the room. Sitting me on the edge of the bed, he was still standing but bending down to kiss me. He was unbuttoning my shirt and I was unbuttoning his. He broke the kiss so we can breathe then started kissing my neck while pushing me down onto the bed. Then the night began.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning in my husband arms. I looked up at him. He was staring at me.

"Jake, why are you staring at me?" I was alittle confuse.

"I always stare at you."

"Yes but normally you are sleeping longer in the mornings. You are wide awake."

"Well, I kind of just want to stay in bed. But I have a place to take you too." I beamed. I knew where he was planning on taking me. I got up and got showered and dress.

"Okay lets go.

**Ok so maybe its not that long. But I hope you like it. Please review.**

**NessieCullen2005**


	8. Dracula's castle

Chapter Seven

Dracula's Castle

I couldn't believe that we were on our way to the Dracula's Castle. I mean is that cool or what. I new there was a reason why I loved Jake. No there are better reasons why I love him, but this is just one of them. He does things that he knows that I love. I couldn't ask for a better husband.

Jake had gotten us a cab, and told them were we wanted to go. The man looked us like we are crazy.

"No, no, you no want to go there. Its not a very good place." This mans needs to work on his English.

"Why is there something wrong with it?" I asked him. I was very curious.

"You go there, you no return." I did one of those mental laughs because this guy reminds me of the movie "Dracula: Dead and Loving It.

"I think we will manage. Please takes us there or find us some one who will." He looked me over then Jake.

"No, no I take you." Good man I thought.

He drove us there without saying anything to Jake or me, but he was talking to himself very quietly thanking that we couldn't hear him.

"Stupid Americans, They think they know everything...." Blah blah blah. I looked at Jake and we both started to laugh. The driver looked backed at us.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes later we are in front of the Castle. Man this was something else. Jake paid the cab driver and took my hand. The sign in front of the Castle read in Romania 'Tours are no longer in function.'

"Well that sucks." I shrugged it off. "Well at lease I got to see it the outside of it."

"No, Lets still go in."

"Jake, love of my life, are you nuts or do you want to get into some serious trouble because that is excatly whats going to happen and......." Before I could say anything the front doors open and a very attractive man step out.

"Come on in young ones." Well at lease he was from around here according to his accent. Jake smiled down at me and pulled us in to the front doors.

The inside was just as beautiful as the out side and just as big. The man never took his eyes off me. To be honest I couldn't take mine off him. There was something about this guy but what.


	9. Nessie meets DraculaMemories

Chapter Eight

Nessie Meets Dracula and Memories

"Is this your home sir." Jacob ask very nicely. The man still was looking at me. The heat in my body began to boil.

"This is my house. Its been in my family for centuries. Welcome to my home. My name is Dracula." I froze. Did I just hear him right? Did he say that his name is Dracula.

"Wait, did you say that your name was Dracula. Are you a decentant of Count Dracula?" I asked him. Because if he was THE Dracula wouldn't Jake or me have smelt it.

"You can say that."

"Man thats cool. But I have a question. May I use your restroom?" I rolled my eyes at Jake. He mouth the word '_what_'

"Yes you may. Its up the stairs on the second floor, down the hall, and the first door to your left."

"Nessie, babe, are you going to be ok." I nodded. Jake squeezed my hand before heading to the bathroom.

Then the atmosphire changed. "Yes Renesmee. You had guessed wrong. I am THE Count Dracula, and I know everything about you. I'm legendary but you, my little monster, are more then me. I sense that you were in Romania, I had to meet you. So I sent my personal driver, (The taxi man) to pick you up. I will have you as my bride, Renesmee. You will be mine." He was now standing right in front of me, close to my face to were if he wanted he could have kissed me. I couldn't move, I wanted to but something was holding me there. I'm sure I had fear written all over me.

Jake was soon coming down the stairs, Dracula has back away.

"Jake can we leave please. I've seen enough." Jake was very confused but nodded anyway. Once we were outside, I was able to breathe again.

"Nessie, are you okay. Whats wrong, what happen?" He was asking me questions that I knew that I couldn't tell him.

"Nothing I just miss home and everyone there."

"Do you want to go back Ness? We can you know." I looked at him for a while.

"No, I'm not ready to end our honeymoon. Lets head back to our room and use Quil's gifts." He raised an eyebrown before getting us a cab.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was laying on Jacob's chest with his arms wrapped around me. Thinking about the conversation I had with Grandpa Carlisle.

_I walked towards grandpa's office. I needed to ask him some questions before I married Jake. Not that I plan not to marry him, I just needed a questions answer. I didn't need to knock on the door grandpa heard me._

_"Come on in Nessie dear."_

_"I don't mean to bother you grandpa, but I have a question."_

_"No bother at all Nessie, what can I do?"_

_"I was wondering.......... if I would.......... ever be able....... to um.....have children. I mean, is it possible to have kids with Jacob?" I was very nervous and I know that grandpa saw it too. _

_"Nessie, I hate to be the berral of bad news. But I do not think that it is possible. I'm very sorry." I could see the pain in his mind and in his eyes._

_"Thats okay grandpa, I figured that I wouldn't be able too being what I am, I just hope that with my human side and Jake being mostly human that maybe we could."_

_"Well, I'm not 100% sure Nessie. There maybe that chance that you could, but I doubt it."_

_"Thanks Grandpa." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room tears threating to escape._

Just thinking about that made me realized how much I wanted to be the mother of Jakes kids. I also realized that I'm taking him away from having a family. I got up very quitely so I couldn't wake Jake up. I put on a robe and stepped out of the room. I went into the bathroom, locked the door and cried my eyes out.

"Nessie baby, whats going on? Why are you crying?" Jake was pounding on the door. I couldn't tell him. I can't tell him how I took him away from having a family. Jake slam into the door and got it open. Lifted me up into his arms and carried me onto the bed.

"Nessie, What is wrong?" I couldn't quite speak yet, so I showed him me talking to grandpa and what I was just thinking.

"Oh hon, you are not taking anything away from me. I have you and thats all I want. If we do get to have kids then that is just a bonus. I love you."

"I love you too Jake. But you should be with some one who......" I couldn't speak because I was cut off by Jacobs kiss. The kiss was sweet that grew deep and hotter. Intease even. I started to grow hot with every touch of his skin on mine. I swear that a moan escaped from both of us. Next thing I knew was that my robe was off and Jake on top of me. I was loved by him rather or not I could or couldn't have kids.


	10. The City of Romania

Chapter Nine

The City of Romania

Jake and I spent most of the morning in bed. He had relaxed me from a breakdown last night. It was still on my mine, whether I could have kids or not, but Jacob told me not to think about it, that there is nothing to worry about. I wanted to get into his mind and see if he really meant it, but I had promised him that I would never do that unless it was Okayed by him.

I got tired of just laying there. I popped onto my elbow and stared at Jacob. He was still asleep, so I wouldn't get caught in the act of staring. I still can't believe his beauty. He looks so peaceful when he is asleep.

"I know that you are staring Nessie." Jake smiles then looks at me. I knew I was blushing when his smile grew wider.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. You look so peaceful when you are sleeping."

"Well after last night how can I not." Yep that made me blush a little more.

"Let's get up and do something."

"What do you want to do? Me personally I rather us stay in bed but…."

"Jake, we can't just stay in bed on our honeymoon. Let's go and take in the sights."

"Well, okay anything for you. But can I have a kiss first?" Awww how cute, he is asking for a kiss when I know he doesn't need to I lean down to give him a kiss. He pulls me onto his lap, the never wanting to break away from the kiss.

"Okay, stud lets go into the city." I got up and showered and changed into some clothes. I put on a pair of blue jeans skinny jeans, a sweater that goes off the shoulder a little, and my favorite pair of black boots that go over the jeans.

"Ready?" Jake ask me. I nodded and we headed out into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and I were walking in the square. Little markets and carts everywhere. It's so pretty. I didn't really come here to shop, but I wanted to bring back a little something for everyone. Mom got a very old book about something that I knew she would like. Dad got some cds that have the piano styles in Romanian. Alice got a purse that I knew she would like. Jasper got a book about the history of Romania and the wars it was in. Rosalie got a ring that was her style. Emmett got a movie about the Romanian way of fighting. Esme got seed for her garden that only grows in Romania. But I was stuck on what to get grandpa.

"Ness, just by Carlisle anything. I'm sure he will love it no matter what.

Then I found a book that has the Romania was of healing people with their unique medicines. So I pick that up for him. It was there in the market where I saw him again. Dracula. He was staring right at me and I couldn't move or look away.

"Ness, Ness, Earth to Nessie. Hey are you okay?" Jake shooked me back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine. Jake I'm not feeling too well. Can we go back to our room?"

"Yeah sure hon. let's go." Jake got us a cab and cradle me into him.

We got to our room and I pretty much attacked Jacob with my kisses. I threw myself at him, wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. Kissing him with a lot of hot passion. Jake was confused at first but decided that he really didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been about a week since I saw Dracula. Jake and I were on the plane heading home. I missed my family ever so much. I hope they aren't thinking that I am coming back pregnant like mom and dad did. Although it would be funny to see their faces but sadly according to grandpa I couldn't have any. He said he wasn't 100% sure. However, I'm not giving up, something inside me is telling me that everything will work out.

"Nessie, we are here, we're home love."


	11. Funny Feelings and surprises

Chapter Ten

Funny Feelings and Surprises

Jake and I were finally home. We were in Romania about a month and I missed my family really bad. The plane was landing when I started to get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. At first I just blew it off for nerves but now it was something else. We went to pick up our luggage when the feeling came back.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jake had said the words but I wasn't really hearing them. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I ran, at human speed, to the bathroom. In there I threw up. I don't get sick. What is wrong with me?

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Nessie baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Jake. I just don't feel too well." The door open and my mother and Aunts walk in.

"What do you mean you don't feel well? You don't get sick Nessie…….Oh, Oh." Aunt Alice didn't finish the sentence cause she was cut off by a vision. As I got older and since Jacob had been with us for a while now Aunt Alice was able to see us in the future.

"What is it Alice?" My mother asked her in a very concerned voice.

"Carlisle is it possible the Nessie is pregnant?" I heard dad ask grandpa outside the door. With that question I swung open the door.

"Is it grandpa?" Grandpa Carlisle thought about this for a while.

"Let's get you to the hospital and run some test." Very one nodded except Jake.

"Jake are you okay?" I asked while I was shaking him.

"Um guys I think Jacob is in shock." I told everyone.

"I could…….be a……Dad?" Was all it took and the next thing Jake had me in his arms carrying me with a smile on his face.

"Jake honey, I can walk." I wanted to walk but Jacob still looks in shocked so I just let him carry me.

*****************

We were at a hospital and it was just Grandpa, mom, dad, Jake, and me in the room. We wanted everyone to stay out in the waiting room. Aunt Rosalie didn't like that very well. She wanted to be in the room. Grandpa put some funny gel on my stomach and was looking at a screen. That's when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Another heartbeat.

"Well, Jake, Nessie, let me be the first to say, congratulations, you two are going to be parents." My grandpa said with a smile on his face.

"How many are we having Grandpa?"

"Well from what I see and hear you just one." Grandpa said.

"But Grandpa you said that I couldn't have kids. I mean that it is most likely not going to happen." I ask all in confusion. Was my pregnancy going to be like moms? What will it be? Will it be shape shifter or vampire? All these questions are playing in my mind; I had to know what was going on in Jake's.

'_I'm going to be a dad after all. I can't believe and I thought my life couldn't get any more perfect, yet here it is, the love of my life is going to have my baby. Wait will she be okay. I don't want the baby if something is to happen to Nessie. I can live without a baby but I can't live without my Nessie.'_

"Jacob Black, as happy as I am to know that you care about me but don't you ever think that way about our baby. I will let nothing happen to it, do you hear me. NOTHING." I was angry that he would think about getting rid of the baby weather it would hurt me or not. I will not allow it.

"Just like you love." My dad said to my mother. I also caught the worry there too.

"Grandpa, I know everyone is thinking 'will it be the same as Bella's', so I'm just going come out and say it. Will it be just like moms?"

"Nessie, from my guessing, no it will be nothing like Bella's," I saw relief in Jacob's eyes." "But it won't be a same as a human's as well. My guessing is that you will be ready to have this baby at 6 months marking. You are about one month now. I'm going to ask the hospital if I can take one of the spare ultra sound machines so we can monitor you at home." I nodded while taking the gel off my belly.

*********************

**AN: So I guess she is having a baby after all. Now some may think that is stupid, but I want Nessie and Jake to have a baby. And since I am the one writing the story, I can write whatever. But I would like it if you would review. I like to know what everyone thinks.**

**Thanks NessieCullen2005**


	12. Being Pregnant Sucks

Chapter Eleven

Being Pregnant Sucks

I am now three months pregnant everyone in our family knows about it. Let me just say this now, being pregnant sucks. I never want to get pregnant again if I can help it. I get sick just thinking, looking, or eating food. The baby never wants blood. And I am going crazy with all this morning sickness that happens all the time. The person that came up with the word morning sickness should be shot.

Jake does what he can to make me as comfortable as possible. I feel sorry for him because my mood swings are sometimes killers themselves. But he does what he can to calm me, sometimes he rubs my back, sometimes he kisses me to forget then I feel nauseous. That has nothing to do with Jake's kisses.

I still don't know what I am having. I want a little boy but Jake wants a little girl. I think it's because he doesn't want a boy so it will turn into a wolf. But I nicely informed him that Leah is a women and a wolf. But the man is in denial.

I was just now waking up from a nap, did I mention that I am sleeping all the time now too. Again being pregnant sucks. I don't know how people do it.

I walk down the stairs to see everyone everywhere. As if they were planning something.

"ALICE, what is going on and don't lie to me." I narrowed my eyes at the lie part because Aunt Alice, well she never lies but she stretches the truth, A lot.

"Well, Nessie the baby is going to need things so we are throwing you a baby shower, whether you like it or not." She said flatly. "And don't get too upset, our mood swings are a bit of a hay wire but that's okay it's normal." Then she skipped off to do more planning.

You have got to be kidding me. I don't want a baby shower. Okay maybe I do, but Aunt Alice will go to way extremes and I don't want THAT. Then more mood swings kick in. I was crying. CRYING, for crying out loud. I have no reason to cry, I mean it was just a baby shower.

"Nessie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Leave it to Jake to worry about it something happens to a vampire.

"Yeah, it's the stupid hormones. All that was say was Alice was planning a baby shower and the next thing I know I'm crying. Remind me to not get pregnant again." He chuckled. He's laughing at me. I was about to yell at him for laughing but I had a sharp pain.

Dad was at my side in a blink of an eye.

"Nessie, where does it hurt?" Dad was now getting everyone in here and worries written all over their beautiful faces. Thanks dad.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. But you had a sharp pain."

"I know I think the baby just kick that's all."

"PINK, I saw that we are buying PINK. The baby is a girl." Aunt Alice was screaming from the dining room. Proud was written all over Jacob's face. The baby kicked again. Harder this time.

"Ow." I was holding my side. She had to kick by the ribs. Then I saw the disappointment look on Jacobs face. Since the baby was kicking, I'm pretty sure he wanted to feel too, so I grabbed is hand and place it where the baby was kicking.

"She kicked, I felt her kick." Yep he wanted to feel.

"Oh, me next, me next." Alice chimed placing her hand on my stomach as well as everyone else. The baby kick and everyone felt her. You could tell everyone did because smiles lit every one of their faces.

"So, Alice when is the shower?" I asked really excited now.

"See, I knew you would come around. The shower is in one month." Then everyone went their separate ways leaving just Jake and I. His hand never left my stomach as he led me to the couch and sat me on his lap.

"I love you. I will let nothing happen to you and our baby girl….." He didn't finish because no one saw what was about to happen next other then Alice herself.

"Blue? We are buying both Pink and Blue." I looked at Jacob with confusion.

"GRANDPA PLEASE COME DOWN HERE" I know I didn't have to yell but I was in panic mode. Grandpa was by my side in a millisecond.

"Nessie let's take a look with the Ultra sound. I'm starting to hear more than one heartbeat and it is not yours." Now that he mentions it, I could hear it too. And I know Jake could hear it. Then it dawn on me, I was getting bigger than I should if I was having one.

"Grandpa we don't need that machine, I'm having twins. I can hear and feel them. Not to mention that I'm as big as a whale."

"Okay, you are right there are twins and from what Alice said you are have a girl and a boy. That's why are sicker than most as well." He went back upstairs. I looked over at Jacob and he looked deep in thought, time to see what he is thinking.

'_Twins, wow that's amazing. But there is going to be a boy. I don't want him to be a wolf. To go through what I did when I first found out. It's a terrible thing. But then again my baby girl could be one too. I mean look at Leah she is a wolf. I don't want that life for them. Shit Nessie you are reading my mind again aren't you?'_ I nodded

"I told you I don't like it."

"Yes but I know that you wouldn't tell me either. Jacob I like our life. I wouldn't mind if our kids are wolves. I mean look how great their dad turn out to be. Jacob you need to let it go. They will be just fine. So stop thinking about it. And if I see that you are I will listen. So just promise me that you'll let it go and just be happy that we are going to have two babies."

"Nessie, I am happy that we are having two kids. I can't believe that it is really happening. And I promise you that I will let it go." With that said his lips found mine.

"Good. Now, that we are having two babies, one a boy and one a girl. Since I wanted the boy I will name him and since you wanted a girl you get to name her. Does that sound good?"

"I already know what I want for the girl. Lillian Rose Black." I heard a gasp coming from upstairs and a few seconds later Aunt Rose is standing in front of us.

"You are naming her after me? Well middle name that is." Rose looked shocked. Jake and Rose grew to like each other but they still bicker like crazy.

"Yes, Blondie, the middle name is named after you." Rose gave Jake a smile and went back upstairs to her former………..um activities.

"Well that was sweet of you. How about Rayne Billy Black for the boy." Billy, Jake's father, had died two years ago. It was hard on him and his sisters but they all cope with their love ones right beside them all the way. So when I said that I wanted our sons middle name be Billy, both sadness and joy filled Jake's eyes.

"I think that sounds great. He would have loved that." Jake was kissing me again when the babies decided that they wanted to make mommy cry and kicked really hard.

"Ow, great now not only do I have one kicking me, I have two kicking me. Being pregnant sucks."

*********************

**AN: I know that this is short but I needed a short chapter for my next one. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, but please remember to review, it helps me write more.**


	13. Newborns

Chapter Twelve

Newborns

I am now about four months into my pregnancy. I was always eating, throwing it up, and then eating some more. I was tired all the time. I felt bad for Jake because if I was hungry for something that we didn't have, he would be the one to go get it. My parents often looked after me. It was getting a little annoying but I held my tongue because I knew they were just helping.

The thing that really pisses me off is when Jake and I go out to eat or go to the store to pick things up, or when I go shopping with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice, someone is always touching my belly. I don't mind when it is someone I know but it's the strangers that come up and think that it is ok. Rose had to restrain me from growling at someone.

There have been some problems in Seattle with newborn attacks. Quil had contact Jacob to get and help since Jacob still had his pack duties.

"Nessie, I need to go to Seattle. I need to be there for my pack." I can tell that it hurt him to be away from me, being the fact that in two months I will be having our kids. I still can't believe that I am having twins. I look huge.

"Jake, I understand you need to go. It's not like I will be alone. Mom and dad are here, along with Grandma, grandpa, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. I think that I will be ok." I chuckled.

"I know that you won't be alone, it's just what if you have the babies while I'm gone. I want to be there when you have them. I'm scared for you Nessie." Wow that was a shocker. There was nothing to be scared of.

"Jake, nothing is going to happen; you will be back into my arms before I have the babies. Now the sooner you are gone the sooner you will be back to me." He didn't say anything just nodded. I walked with him to the forest edge. He was going to run and meet them there. He wanted to be in his wolf form so he can communicate with the rest.

"Nessie, I love you and I will be back." He gave me a kiss, took his clothes off handed me the shirt and tied his shorts to his leg. He gave me an intense kiss and took a step back to phase. Once in his wolf form he rubbed his nose at my belly and started off.

"LOVE YOU JAKE." I yelled hoping in heard me. At the moment I felt alone and scared. Something was telling me that something was going to happen and I was not going to like it.

**********************

It has been a week and I haven't heard from Jake. Something has to be wrong. Why haven't I heard from him?

"Nessie, he is okay."

'_I don't know dad I mean what if he is hurt! Or God may be he is…….._I couldn't finish that thought I broke down and fell to my knees crying. Dad came and picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Renesmee, Jacob is fine. His determination to be home will bring him back." Mom looked worried.

_Two more weeks later_

"THAT'S IT; IT HAS BEEN A MONTH SINCE I HEARD FROM MY HUSBAND WHAT IS GOING ON?" I couldn't take it anymore. I had to yell. Then, as if fate had listened, my phone stared to ring.

"Hello."

"Nessie, its Seth……"

"Oh hey Seth, how are thing, did you get everything taken care of, WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND?"

"That's why I'm calling Nessie. Jake is……..well Jake isn't that good. He was attacked by two newborns and they broke some bones and one of them manages to bite him….." I stopped listening. When I werewolf gets bit by a vampire they die. No, this can't be happening. I dropped the phone and let out a scream and fell to my knees crying. Dad had picked up the phone and was talking to Seth, mom was trying to soothe me with help from Uncle Jasper, and everyone else just stood there.

"Nessie, sweetie you need to get up. We are going to La Push." I couldn't move. I was going to lose the man of my life. If he dies then what is going to happen. I can't live without him. But I have our babies to take care of.

Dad picked me up and walked me to his Volvo and put me in the back seat. Mom got in and sat right next to me. I lay down with my head on her lap and I lost it. Dad hot into the driver's seat and everyone got into their cars.

*****************

**Jake's POV**

I hated to be away from her. It killed me but it also may be fought harder too. The soon we killed these bloodsuckers the faster I can get to be with my Nessie.

'_That's the spirit. Just think of her Jake and revenge shall take place.' _Seth's thoughts enter into my head. Revenge? Revenge for what.

'_For them taking you away from Nessie.' _I guess you could put it that way. Ahh, my Nessie how I long to hold her in my arms again,

'_Jake you are making me sick with all this lovey dovey crap.'_ Leah smirks. I growled at her. I found and newborn who I thought at the moment was by itself. I was about to attacked when something got onto my back.

'_Jake we are on our way.'_ I got it off me only to be attacked by the other one. I was able to kill of them but not before the other one bit me. Seth pulled him off and I felt myself slip away. Tell Nessie I love her and that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise in coming back. I was about to slip into darkness when the last thing I saw, was Nessie holding both of our babies in her arms smiling at me. Then everything went black.


	14. Feeling Lost and Feeling Loved

Chapter Thirteen

Feeling Lost and Feeling Loved

We made it to La Push before nightfall. However, I wasn't really looking. I felt so lost, thinking in my mind that Jake was going to leave me. We pulled up in front of Billy's house, Sam came to greet us.

"Nessie are you going to get out of the car?" Was I? I don't know. I just sat there, I lock all feeling inside. _He can't leave me, he can't leave me, he can't leave me. _That was all I was thinking. Dad grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and into the house.

"Where is he Sam?" Dad asked Sam in a hush tone.

"In his old room. He is still breathing but……" He didn't finish that sentence. Grandpa rushed into the room in inhuman speed. I followed very slowly still in a daze. _He can't leave me._ I enter into his room and saw him laying there on the bed. Barely moving.

"He is in a coma; I sucked out all the venom. I just hope that I got to it in time." Grandpa informed me. All I did was nod. Everyone left the room leaving me with Jake. I walked over to him and climbed in with him. Holding him I started to cry. I placed my hand on his cheek and started showing him picture. I was showing him picture us, the day I started to like him, the day of my birthday when he danced with me, the day we started school and all the boys were drooling over me and all the girls were drooling over him. I showed him pictures of our first day, and when his proposed. I showed him a picture of how I felt about the news of us having a baby and the news of finding out that we were having twins. The last picture was me sending him the words '_You are not allow to leave me_.'

Three days have passed and still no changes in Jake. I never left his side even thought mom and dad had tried to get me to. I ate all my meals in that room with him. The only time I left was when I had to use the restroom. I just kept showing him the same pictures over and over and over.

"Nessie, why don't you come out here and sit out here with us. We would love you company." My mother asked. She has been the most worried about me. I knew I was hurting them with all this worry but I wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't mom, I won't leave him. I'm sorry." With that I closed my eyes. I was lying next to Jake when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I didn't think of it at first until it happened again.

"GRANDPA, PLEASE COME HERE." I was shouting even though I knew that he heard me just fine.

I was holding my stomach when he came in so he didn't need to ask me what was wrong. He carried me into the spare room and hooked me on the monitor. How did he get that here. Oh well.

After what seems like years of trying to figure out what was happening grandpa just simply say. "Nessie nothing is wrong. You are just a little under stress and you are causing early contractions. But don't worry you are not in labor yet. However, you will need to calm yourself." Easy for him to say, his mate isn't lying on his deathbed. I nodded and left to go back to Jake.

The night was pretty much the same as the last few nights. I was starting to lose hope that maybe Jake will be alive. I went to go into the living room when I heard a moan. I turned around in a flash and was by Jake's side.

"Jake, honey can you hear me. Will you please wake up I need you. Our babies need you." Nothing came from him. So I imagined it huh. I went to leave again, but this time instead of a moan his hand held mine.

"You are not going anywhere angel." I let out shriek. Everyone was in the room now but I didn't care, Jake was alive. I was next to him kissing him everywhere on his face. Grandpa came up to take a look at him and his vitals and smiled at everyone.

"Jake is going to be ok."

"Of course I'm going to be okay, I'm going to be a dad soon." Everyone laugh then left to give me and Jake some privacy.

"Jake oh my god, I thought I lost you. You are not allow to do that to me every again. You almost cause me into early labor. I was so……" I was cut off by his kisses. He pulled me on top of him and started making the kiss more passionate. When we broke away so we could breathe, he had a smile on his face.

"You brought me back Nessie. I saw everything, all the pictures and you demanding me not to leave you. How could I." He brought me down again for another kiss. I was happy. So happy to have him back. I never felt so loved as I did right here in his kisses.

**AN: I know this is short and I am very sorry but I needed to use something as a filler. The next one should be at least a little bit longer. I hope you are enjoying it.**

**Love**

**NessieCullen2005**


	15. Oh No Water Broke

Chapter Twelve

Oh No, Water Broke

It has been week since Jake gave me that scare and now we were back at home lying in each other's arms. I kept staring at him, looking into his eyes. I didn't want to be anywhere without him. The last time he was out of my sight, I nearly lost him. I will not allow that to happen again.

"Sweetie, what are you thinking?"

"About the past four weeks and how I nearly lost you."

"Are you kidding you can't get rid of me that easy."

***********************

_It is now five and a half months later_

Delivery day, which as Emmett calls it D day is coming soon. I am about five and a half months pregnant and I am ready for them to come out. We aren't sure yet what they will be until they are out of me. But I really don't care at this point in my pregnancy accept that they are coming soon.

Everything was set up and ready in my room for when the babies come, I was having a stay at home delivery. I didn't want to go to the hospital and then oops babies bite the nurses. Grandpa is going to deliver them. The only ones that are going to be in the room with me are the women, meaning Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, mom, and grandma. I wanted Jacob to stay out because it's going to hurt like hell and I'll need something to squeeze and I didn't want to hurt him. He started to protest but I got him to agree. I have my ways.

I really can't believe that here shortly Jake and I are going to be parents. My parents don't even look like parents let alone grandparents. But it was happening. I was going to be a mother. I mean this was what I wanted right? I'm sure it was, but what if something goes wrong? What if the Volturi comes and wants to hurt them. With that thought I let out a growl, and then wish I didn't because everyone is now at my side.

"Nessie is it time, are they coming?" Jake was so worried that I hated myself for growling.

"No it's not time. Sorry I growl because I was thinking 'what if the Volturi wants to destroy our babies'. Jake I'm scared, what if that's what they want to do? I can't let that happen."

"Nessie, no one is going to hurt my grandchildren. If they want to they have to go through all of us." My dad said after he growl when he heard me mention the Volturi. I nodded and everyone when back to doing what they were doing before. Jake was still at my side.

"Nessie, you need to stay relax. Your….no our family and I are not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know I'm just scared that something is going to go wrong and I……" I was cut short because I felt something going down my leg. I look down and seen that it was water. Water, why would there be water going down my leg. Oh, oh, oh, and Oh.

"GRANDPA, ITS TIME." I was screaming in pain now. I want them out of me. Jake had picked me up and started running to the delivery room.

"Jake you have to leave now so I can get her into her gown." Aunt Alice usher Jake out the door. She got me dress and into bed when grandpa came into the room.

"Okay Ness, let's see how far you are." Grandpa was looking up my gown. "Okay you are about 2 cm, so you still have a while before you give birth. I'll see everyone in so they can talk to you and try to keep your mind off the pain." I nodded and he let everyone in. Jake was at my side in no time.

I was sitting up with sweat all over me, probably looking like hell itself. Jake was trying to rub soothing circles on my back.

"You don't look like Hell Nessie, you look beautiful." Dad answered after hearing my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. A contraction hit and it hurt like hell, I let out a scream.

"Nessie you need to stop pushing." Grandpa said. I didn't even realize that I was.

After about twelve hours of contraction it was time to finally get them out. Jake and the guys had to leave. I could tell Jake didn't want to, but in the end he did. Mom and Aunt Rose were at my sides, Aunt Alice was behind me, and Grandma was in front of me helping Grandpa.

"Okay Nessie at next contraction I want you to push really hard. Okay." I nodded then a contraction hit and I pushed like hell. Everyone yelling push, push, push, and I'm just doing all the yelling.

"All right baby Rayne is now out. We have one more to go. Come on Nessie you can do it. "Push." Grandpa was telling me. While I was pushing, grandma took to clean up baby Rayne. My beautiful baby boy.

"Nessie you need to stop pushing. Your cord is wrapped around the baby." Oh no. I stopped pushing for grandpa to fix the situation. "Okay Nessie, push."

I push really hard the next thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of a crying baby.


	16. Wake Up

Chapter Thirteen

Wake Up

Jacob's POV

When I was holding my baby girl for the first time, I looked over at Nessie, wanting to see her face after giving me the best gifts anyone could ask for. However, the sight I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. Right after Nessie had giving birth to Lilliana she passed out. I handed my baby to one of the nurses and made my way to her to wake her up.

"Nessie, baby wake up, I need you to wake up." I was shakening her to get her to wake up but nothing was happening.

"Doc, what's wrong with her." I ask Carlisle.

"Jake I need you to leave the room. I have to check her out. So please leave."

"I'm not leaving her Carlisle, check her out while I am still here. I'm not going anywhere." I was beyond breaking down. I can feel my whole body shake.

"Jake, you need to leave. She is losing too much blood and we can't help her with you in here." I knew that I didn't want to leave. But I had to, For Nessie's sake. I left the room and went out into the waiting room. I can tell that they knew what was going on just by the look on their faces, but Bella asked just to hear it.

"Jake, what is wrong with my baby?" If Bella could cry she would.

"Carlisle said that she was losing a lot of blood. I know no more." It hurt for me to say this. I should be in there with my wife. Why did this have to happen? _She is going to be all right, she is going to be all right." _I kept chanting in my head. I knew that Edward would be able to hear my thoughts but I didn't care. My wife was in the room right now bleeding to death. I can't lose her.

"You won't Jacob. She'll be just fine. This happen all the time." Edward was saying after reading my thoughts. Yeah it may happen all the time, but some don't make it out alive. I couldn't hold that thought back. I knew it was wrong to think that sort of thing.

After about twenty minutes Carlisle came out of the room with a satisfying look on his face. _Good news I hope._

"Jake, Nessie lost a lot of blood, but she is going to be just fine. You can go in and see her if you like but I must warn you that she is in the middle of getting blood transfer into her right now. But other than that, she should be back to us, to you." _Oh thank you Lord._ Was all I could say as I made my way into her room.

The nurse brought in my kids to me. I was holding them while waiting for Nessie to wake. I was talking to my kids, telling them how much mommy and I love them, and how I can't wait for mommy to meet them. I know Nessie would just love them.

After half an hour Nessie woke up.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I asked her as I walked over to her so she can see our kids.

"Tired but right now I just want to hold them." I handed her Lilliana while I held on to Rayne. "She is so beautiful. Jake look at what we made."

"She as beautiful as her mother. Now let me have her and you can hold our son." I trade babies with her.

"He looks as handsome as his father. Now let me hold both." I handed her Lilliana. Nessie started to cry. I guess this is natural. In the books that Nessie made me read they say that the mother is still a little emotional even after labor.

"Hello babies. I love you so, so, so much. Mommy and Daddy will never let anything happen to you. Jake go get everyone so they can see the babies." No one saw the babies yet, they wanted to wait until Nessie was awake. Everyone came into the room and took pictures and everything. I knew that nothing can go wrong. _Boy I was wrong._


End file.
